The 10th Ring
The 10th Ring is a fantasy RPG adaptation of the popular TV series Ben 10. News 6/20/11: Great news! My copy of RPG Maker VX has been reactivated, and production will now commence! Be patient for the first demo, though, gamemaking is a slow and tedious process. 6/29/11: And now I have sound on this computer too, so there will actually be some sound effects and background music! Yay~ 7/1/11: The first demo of the game is up and available to download! Be sure to download the RTP as well, or the game will not work. Downloads See The 10th Ring/Downloads. Progress For the second demo: *Alien walking sprites (0/3) *Alien face sprites (0/6~) *Programming Transformations (2%) *Mapping (0%) *Programming level (0%) *Enemy battle sprites (1/3) ESTIMATED RELEASE DATE: Before the end of summer. Hopefully. Plot This is the story of Ben Tennyson, a bawdy and adventurous 10-year-old boy, who goes on a trip with his kind grandfather Max Tennyson across the kingdom to the capital. Unfortunately for Ben, his obnoxious, studious cousin Gwen is tagging along so that she may have a shot at studying under the king’s finest scientists at the university there. On the first day out, Ben stumbles upon a mysterious bracer-like artifact which he later names The Watch. This item allows him to transform into ten different monstrous beings, each with unique and powerful abilities. Now he and his family must travel around and fight monsters that have broken through the ever-weakening barrier between the human world and all the others. Production This game will be made by Binkatong using the program RPG Maker VX. Production has only recently started. Demo versions will be available for download during production, and by the offchance that I actually finish, this game will be released for free download in its full version. Characters Main Party These characters are almost always in your party. *Ben Tennyson (Player Character) *Gwen Tennyson *Max Tennyson Guest Party These characters may occasionally join your party to assist you. *Kevin Levin *Kai Green *Cooper Daniels Villains *Vilgax *Kevin Levin *Clancy *Vincent Animo *Hex *Charmcaster Fan List Put your signature here if you want to be alerted of all major updates in the game, as well as any demo releases. * 01:37, July 4, 2011 (UTC)Danman as Agent Rex and Danman as Articguana on generatorrextoys.net and ben10toys.net *Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 12:54, June 19, 2011 (UTC) *  i like apples 12:56, June 19, 2011 (UTC) *Ultimateheration! Cool Sneeze, Please! I am a blogger, view my proof here. w:c:ben10fanfiction:Evan Billion Like series? 17:44, June 19, 2011 (UTC) *I am robot king of the monkey things 08:51, June 24, 2011 (UTC) *I have insurance for giant fire balls hitting my house! In your face Heatblast! 17:56, June 19, 2011 (UTC) *[[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 19:18, June 19, 2011 (UTC) *mike10trillion (Talk - Blog - ) 00:17, June 20, 2011 (UTC) *Andreas! 00:21, June 20, 2011 (UTC) *Jonathan (J - U - U) 22:10, June 20, 2011 (UTC) *Grey Matter going to squash you like a bug!! 12:08, June 22, 2011 (UTC) *Grass grows, birds fly, sun shines, and brother, I hurt people. 12:09, June 22, 2011 (UTC) *Lumin8(My Talk, , My Blogs) 03:36, July 6, 2011 (UTC) *I'm new, I don't know how to make cool signatures yet... (Talk - Blog - ) 20:55, July 9, 2011 (UTC) *Hey, this is the best EVAR! 08:38, July 28, 2011 (UTC) *K-K The Batking 00:30, August 17, 2011 (UTC) *User: InterspaceMaster AWESOME! Can I co-write? (talk-blog-contribs) 07:27, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Beta Testers If you sign up as a beta tester, you are obligated to play through the entire game as it is in the release, including any side quests, and report any bugs you find to me. I will make a beta tester page once the first demo is released. This is your chance to get involved. You may get some special benefits too, if I can think some up. :3 *Signature Here *Jonathan (J - U - U) 16:24, June 23, 2011 (UTC) *I throw Skittles in the air sometimes, sayin ayo gotta taste the rainbow! 16:25, June 23, 2011 (UTC) *Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 16:28, June 23, 2011 (UTC) *  i like apples 16:31, June 23, 2011 (UTC) *Ultimateheration! Cool Sneeze, Please! I am a blogger, view my proof here. w:c:ben10fanfiction:Evan Billion Like series? 16:38, June 23, 2011 (UTC) *Andreas! 17:08, June 23, 2011 (UTC) *Grey Matter going to squash you like a bug!! 00:58, June 24, 2011 (UTC) *mike10trillion (Talk - Blog - ) 00:08, June 25, 2011 (UTC) *[[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Hey, man, you've GOT sandwich!) 18:19, July 1, 2011 (UTC) *Lumin8(My Talk, , My Blogs) 03:36, July 6, 2011 (UTC) *THIS GAME IS AWESOME! Gallery 1st Demo Screenshot1.PNG|Ben confronting Cash. Screenshot3.PNG|Ben and Gwen arguing. Screenshot4.PNG|The overworld map. Heatblast Sprite.png|You can see a bit of Heatblast sprite The 10th Ring Omnitrix cave.png|Ben found the Omnitrix The 10th Ring Main Menu.png|The Main Menu The 10th Ring Ben Gwen Max.png|Ben, Gwen, and Grandpa Max Versions to Come Drone.png|Spider Drone Enemy Category:Video Games Category:The 10th Ring Category:Binkatong Category:Genre: Fantasy